Impala Love
by xToastedZelda
Summary: On New Years Eve, Dean and Cas find themselves in the front seat of the Impala, very intoxicated. [A Destiel pwp oneshot; oh so smutty (; ]


The Impala was parked outside The Roadhouse when Dean and Castiel giggled and stumbled their way into it, both men obviously drunk.

"Ugh, it's so cold," Dean whined softly as he inched closer to Cas. "Why did we come out here anyway?" Dean's words slurred into Castiel's shoulder.

Cas smiled and breathed out a quiet laugh. "I dunno, it was your idea." Dean smirked as if to say 'oh, right.' Cas wrapped his tan overcoat around the both of them, "Better?" he growled lightly. Dean nodded happily as he nuzzled his head into Castiel's neck, humming contentedly.

"Cas…" he whispered after a few moments of warm bliss cradled in Castiel's arms. Cas angled his head down at Dean.

"Yeah," Castiel answered.

Dean inhaled for a long beat and giggled softly. "You smell like hamburgers," he sighed with a grin.

Castiel lightly chuckled. "Yeah, I ate like fifty."

Dean lifted his face to Cas's .He began speaking with a serious tone. "You can't fit fifty burgers im that little tum tum o' yours," he slurred, finishing with a light pat on Castiel's stomach.

Cas's hand met Dean's, laughing quietly as he intertwined their fingers. He gazed into Dean's perfectly green eyes, glimmering in the soft glow of the streetlights above them. Dean's heart fluttered against Cas's shoulder. He blinked and suddenly Dean's lips were pressed against his. Castiel moved into the kiss as his eyes slid shut.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began, Dean abandoning Cas's lips in the cold winter air that filled the car. Castiel breathed a heavy sigh and stared curiously back at the blonde man practically sitting in his lap.

Dean shuffled awkwardly back into the driver seat, removing the coat from his shoulders as he stuttered an apology. Even in the dim light of moonlight and mostly burnt out streetlamps, Castiel could plainly see the deep redness of Dean's face.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Cas asked quietly as Dean fumbled to find the door handle. Dean stopped trying to open the door but continued looking away from Castiel.

He sighed. "No, Cas…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say. After a tense moment of silence, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "It's just...you're drunk," he punctuated with a light chuckle.

"You seem to forget that you are also drunk," Castiel retorted quite soberly.

"Exactly," he mumbled sadly. Dean finally turned to face Cas again. "I just...I don't want to do something the both of us will regret."

Castiel scooted across the seat until his thigh was touching Dean's. "But what if I won't regret it?" The two stared at each other for a long moment before Dean grabbed the back of Cas's neck and brought him in for another kiss, rougher this time, and Castiel actually had the time to delve into the lush softness that was Dean's perfect mouth.

Castiel grabbed the green-eyed man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him flush against his chest. Dean moaned into the kiss as he ran his fingers through Cas's dark hair. Castiel lifted Dean from behind his knees and sat him on his lap then reached one hand around and gave his perky ass a quick pinch.

Dean growled into Cas's mouth and ground his groin down onto the smaller man's. Castiel let out a low moan as he bucked his hips to meet the ones above him, getting the friction he'd been searching for. Their bodies rocked together in a syncopated rhythm, both men nipping and sucking in just the right places to drive the other mad.

Castiel's hands began drifting to Dean's waistband when there was a harsh knock on the window. Dean leapt off Cas in a moment of brief embarrassment and looked through the window. Oh hey Sam.

"It's almost midnight!" Sam's voice was muffled through the glass. He waved for Dean and Castiel to join him, seemingly not noticing what they had been doing. Dean glanced at Cas, throwing him a half-smile that should convey 'Hey, sorry guy, we'll finish this later, duty calls,' and slid out the door.


End file.
